Help me to forget him
by oohsehoonie
Summary: No Summary. Baca saja. HunSoo again. YAOI! Sehun Kyungsoo. Other EXO memberdeul. Slight KaiSoo,KaiChan,Chankai. No Bashing. No Plagiat. TYPO(s)


**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"Help me to forget Him"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau pulang sendiri hari ini? Chanyeol sakit aku harus menjenguknya"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Jongin,memang akhir-akhir ini Jongin seperti tak memperdulikannya lagi. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap Jongin belakangan ini, mungkin Jongin hanya butuh waktu bersama teman-temannya. Setidaknya begitu pikiran Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, hari ini aku tak bisa pergi bersamamu. Chanyeol butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugas-nya"

Lagi. Apa Jongin tak sadar ia sudah menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo sangat dalam? Apa Chanyeol tak mempunyai teman lain untuk diajak mengerjakan tugasnya? Kyungsoo sangat ingin berteriak seperti itu di hadapan Jongin

Tapi sekali lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja. Ia pikir tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Jongin,karena seorang Kim Jongin pada akhirnya akan tetap menomor satukan Park Chanyeol daripada Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Jongin,apa kau bisa menemaniku mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Mian,aku sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol" jawab Jongin

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat duduknya lagi

Kenapa Jongin selalu memilih Chanyeol daripada kekasihnya sendiri. Kyungsoo sangat frustasi saat ini. Tapi lagi-lagi ia mengalah demi Jongin

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan,ia pikir hanya dirinya yang berada di perpustakaan itu tapi ternyata ada siswa lain disana.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendekati namja itu karena ia juga takut duduk sendiri di sudut perpustakaan

"Apa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah malam kan?" Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pembicaraan

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini? Padahal terlihat jelas daritadi kau ketakutan" ucap namja itu

"Kau melihatku daritadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Sejak kau melangkahkan kaki ke perpustakaan ini aku sudah memperhatikanmu"

"Apa kau juga mengerjakan tugas? Kau dari kelas berapa?" Kyungsoo mencoba memilih topik lain

"Kita sekelas bodoh"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu, memangnya siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo merasa heran,ia tak pernah melihat sosok ini di kelasnya

"Oh Sehun, bagaimana kau melihatku jika kau terus memandang Jongin"

"Diamlah, aku hanya mencoba fokus setiap kali pelajaran. Bukan memperhatikan Jongin" kilah Baekyun

"Yang benar saja? Lalu kenapa kau merobek bukumu tadi jika kau fokus pada pelajaran? Mengakulah kau cemburu Jongin berdekatan dengan Chanyeol kan?"

"Sehun kurasa kau tak perlu mencampuri urusan orang lain" ucap Kyungsoo tak senang

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi jika kau merasa terganggu" Sehun mengambil tasnya

"Tunggu, jangan meninggalkanku. Sekarang sekolah sangat sepi" Kyungsoo menahan tangan Sehun

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang" ujar Sehun

"Tugasku baru selesai setengahnya" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan buku tugasnya

"Dasar lamban, sudah nanti ku pinjamkan punyaku. Sekarang ayo pulang aku yang mengantarmu" Sehun mengambil buku serta tas Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat tingkah Sehun, sebenarnya ia tak mau merepotkan orang yang baru dikenalnya hanya saja situasi sekarang memaksanya melakukan itu. Ia tak mau pulang sendiri di hari segelap ini

.

.

"Ini rumahmu? Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Ada appa dan eomma di dalam, mau mampir sebentar?"

"Tidak perlu ini sudah malam" ucap Sehun

"Kyungsoo, siapa yang kau ajak?" seorang wanita yang mirip Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo

"Eomma,kenalkan ini Sehun. Dia yang menemaniku mengerjakan tugas" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Sehun

"Sehun kau sangat baik pada Kyungsoo, apa dia menyusahkanmu?"

"Eomma, aku tak akan menyusahkan orang lain" Kyungsoo protes karena telah di tuduh macam-macam

"Tidak ahjumma,kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di perpustakaan" jawab Sehun sopan

"Mau mampir dulu? Kebetulan kami akan makan malam" ajak eomma Kyungsoo

"Ayo tidak ada penolakan kali ini eommaku yang mengajaknya. Kau harus menghormati yang lebih tua" Kyungsoo berbisik di telinga Sehun

Sehun tak bisa menolak ia pasrah tangannya ditarik Kyungsoo

.

.

"Sepertinya hujannya tak akan berhenti sampai tengah malam, sudahlah menginap disini saja tempat tidurku sepertinya cukup untuk kita berdua" ucap Kyungsoo menatap langit

"Ini semua gara-gara kau,besok ulangan matematika dan aku harus ke sekolah. Seragamku kotor" Sehun menggerutu

"Tenang saja,seragamku yang kebesaran sepertinya muat di tubuhmu. Lagipula kau bisa sakit jika pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini dan besok tetap saja kau tak bisa ke sekolah"

"Aku tak mau tidur memakai seragam" ucap Sehun

"Kupinjamkan baju, sudahlah ayo ikut aku" Kyungsoo kembali menarik Sehun

.

"Sudah kubilang itu cocok untukmu" Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat Sehun

"Kyungsoo,ada yang lain tidak? Masa iya aku pakai baju seperti ini" ucap Sehun

"Itu sudah yang paling besar Hun, gambarnya kan imut" Kyungsoo menunjuk gambar bebek yang terdapat pada baju itu

"Kyungsoo,pantas saja Jongin lebih memilih Chanyeol daripada kau"

"Diamlah. Sudah kubilang jangan campuri urusanku" Kyungsoo melempar bantal ke wajah Sehun

.

.

"Sehun apa kau sudah belajar?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka masuk kelas

"Belum, tadi malam kau sudah belajar kan? Duduklah di dekatku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian semalam" Sehun berbisikpada Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudmu? Itu kan bukan kemauanku. Lagipula tadi malam aku tak belajar hanya menyalin tugasmu" Kyungsoo meletakan tasnya di tempat duduk Sehun

"Kenapa duduk di disamping tempatku?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Kau tadi menyuruhku duduk bersamamu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya

"Aku bilang duduk di dekatku. Bukan bersamaku. Kembali ke tempat dudukmu" Sehun menunjuk tempat duduk Kyungsoo

"Itu terlalu jauh darimu" ujar Kyungsoo

"Jauh apanya? Kau kan duduk di depanku" Sehun tak habis pikir dengan namja di hadapannya ini

"Apa kau tak bosan duduk sendiri? Setidaknya biarkan aku duduk bersama denganmu Jongin hari ini pasti memilih bersama Chanyeol"

"Ck, tapi nanti kau benar-benar harus membantuku saat ulangan nanti. Bagaimanapun kau kan juara kelas jadi walau tak belajar pun kau pasti bisa" Sehun menaruh tasnya di kursi samping Kyungsoo

"Tenang saja Oh Sehun nilaimu aman jika bersamaku" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku matematikanya dan mulai membolak-balik buku itu

Sehun hanya melihat Kyungsoo menunggunya selesai mempelajari buku yang menurut Sehun membosankan dan membuat kepalanya pusing dengan segala macam rumus yang terdapat di dalamnya

"Kau duduk dengannya?" Suara Jongin membuat Sehun terkejut

Sehun melihat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sedangkan yang ditatap malah sibuk bersama bukunya

"Ya Do Kyungsoo aku sedang berbicara denganmu" Sehun baru akan memanggil Kyungsoo saat Jongin membentak Kyungsoo

"Apa? Kau bicara padaku?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dengan tampang tak berdosa

"Kenapa kau duduk bersama dia?" Jongin menunjuk Sehun

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bukannya akan duduk bersama Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut

Sehun heran kenapa Kyungsoo masih saja bersikap seperti itu setelah Jongin membentaknya

"Memang aku akan duduk bersama Chanyeol, tapi kenapa kau duduk dengannya?" Jongin tetap ingin tahu alasan Kyungsoo bisa duduk bersama Sehun

"Aku hanya tak ingin duduk sendiri, itu saja. Lagipula hanya Sehun juga mau duduk bersamaku" jawab Kyungsoo tetap dengan nada lembutnya

Jongin langsung meninggalkan mereka begitu mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudnya? Membentakmu kemudian meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Apa dia mempunyai dua kepribadian?" Tanya Sehun bingung melihat kelakuan Jongin

"Biarkan saja dia memang sering seperti itu" Kyungsoo kembali bergabung dengan bukunya

.

.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo, ia tampak tenang menghadapi ulangan ini padahal tadi malam mereka sama sekali tak belajar. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mengerjakan 5 dari 20 nomor yang diberikan.

_'__Apa dia benar-benar pintar?'_ batin Sehun sambil menatap Kyungsoo

"Ada yang salah denganku?" ucap Kyungsoo setengah berbisik agar tak ada yang mendengar

"Kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya?" Sehun balas berbisik

"Aku sudah selesai dari 15 menit yang lalu" Kyungsoo memamerkan kertas jawabannya

"Sini kukerjakan punyamu" Kyungsoo mengambil kertas Sehun dan mulai mengerjakannya

Sehun memperhatikan gurunya agar mereka tak ketahuan

"Ini sudah selesai" Kyungsoo mengembalikan kertas itu hanya dalam 10 menit, padahal teman-teman mereka yang lain masih sibuk mengerjakan. Bahkan Jongin yang memenangkan mendali perak untuk lomba matematika tahun lalu masih sibuk dengan kertasnya

"Wah, daebak kau" Sehun menatap kagum pada Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli

"Kau masih akan bilang begitu kalau kutunjukan ini?" Kyungsoo memamerkan sederetan rumus yang ditulis di sebuah kertas

"Ck, kukira kau benar-benar pintar"

"Baik, waktu habis. Kalian bisa melihat nilai sehabis istirahat"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan mengumpulkan kertas mereka bersama yang lain

.

.

"Kau tak ke kantin?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun

Sehun menggeleng "Kau sendiri?"

"Tunggu disini,aku akan ke kantin" Kyungsoo melesat kearah kantin dan kembali dengan dua buah kotak susu dan roti

"Ini" Kyungsoo menyerahkan susu dan roti pada Sehun

"Kau ambil rotinya aku hanya mau minum ini saja" Sehun mengambil sekotak susu itu

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku malas mengunyahnya"ucap Sehun lalu meminum minumannya

"Alasan macam apa itu" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun datar

Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya

"YAH! Ini nilai kalian. Beritahu yang lain untuk mengambilnya padaku" Seru ketua kelas mereka, Kim Jongdae

"Kyungsoo, kenapa nilaiku lebih rendah? Kau curang" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo

"Apanya? Jawabanmu salah di nomor yang kau kerjakan sendiri bodoh" Kyungsoo menunjuk jawaban Sehun

"Kenapa tidak kau ganti? Bilang saja kau sengaja kan? Sudah sana aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi" Sehun pindah ke bangku di depan mereka

"Cih, kau seperti anak paud" cibir Kyungsoo namun Sehun tak menjawab

"Aku tak melihatnya tadi" Kyungsoo coba menjelaskan pada Sehun

"Salahmu mengerjakan itu sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo lagi namun Sehun masih enggan menjawabnya

"Sehuna~ kau marah?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sehun

"Sehuunnn~" Kyungsoo belum menyerah

"Ya sudah terserahmu saja" Kyungsoo keluar kelas

.

.

Sampai keesokan harinya, Sehun masih menolak bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo mengikutinya kemanapun dan selalu meminta maaf. Sebenarnya Sehun tak benar-benar marah pada Kyungsoo hanya saja ia tak tenang berada di dekat orang itu.

"Sehun, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku sih? Semuanya kan sudah kujelaskan" Kyungsoo sudah lelah mengikuti Sehun sampai keatap sekolah

"Jadi namchinku" ucap Sehun

"Jangan bercanda Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Sehun

"Itu sakit dan aku tidak bercanda denganmu" Sehun akan memukul balik kepala Kyungsoo tapi tidak jadi karena matanya menatap Kyungsoo

"Sehun~ ayolah maafkan aku. Aku tak mau duduk sendiri dan mengerjakan tugas sendiri nanti" mohon Kyungsoo

"Kau hanya butuh aku saat seperti itu?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo datar

"Ck, jangan tunjukan ekspresi seperti itu. Kau menyeramkan"

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu jika kau menganggapku tampan" Sehun masih menunjukan wajah datarnya

"Telingamu bermasalah? Apa perlu kita ke dokter telinga?"

"Tidak,kita hanya perlu ke dokter mata memperbaiki matamu yang kelewat besar itu" Sehun menunjuk mata Kyungsoo

"OH SEHUN! Kemari kau berani-beraninya menghina mataku" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Sehun

"Kyungsoo,berhenti" Sehun menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo

"Apa? Ada apa di depan?" Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun

Sehun ingin menahannya tapi Kyungsoo sudah melihat kejadian yang berusaha ditutupinya

"Jangan dilihat" Sehun menutup mata Kyungsoo dan membawanya naik kembali keatap

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati saat ia sudah membawa Kyungsoo naik lagi keatap

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun

"Kelihatannya tidak" Sehun balas menatap Kyungsoo

"Kau lihat sendiri apa yang baru terjadi. Kukira mereka hanya sebatas teman tapi dugaanku salah" Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya

"Mereka hanya berpelukan. Kau jangan seperti ini"Sehun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo

"Sehun,jangan mencoba menipuku, kau dengar sendiri tadi Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Chagi'. Kau pasti mendengarnya"

Sehun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, suara Jongin tadi memang cukup untuk didengar Kyungsoo

"Sehun" Kyungsoo memanggil Sehun

"Hmm?" Sehun membalasnya dengan gumaman

"Yang kau bilang tadi, apa itu benar?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu

"Yang mana?" Sehun bingung

"Yang tadi, kau bilang akan memaafkanku jika syaratmu dipenuhi" ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"Sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar marah kepadamu. Tapi soal yang tadi itu aku serius" Sehun menunduk

"Sehun,jika kau menunduk seperti itu aku tak akan percaya" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Sehun

"Sudah, ini aku sudah menatapmu. Sekarang jawab kau mau apa tidak?" nada bicara Sehun sedikit bergetar

"Kau memaksaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak, itu terserahmu saja. Aku tak mau memaksamu" nada Sehun melembut

"Baiklah. Bantu aku melupakan Jongin"

"Asal kau juga berniat melupakannya, pasti bisa" Sehun memainkan jari Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah tangannya

"Ayo temui Jongin, aku ingin berpisah dengannya" Kyungsoo menarik Sehun

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Kalian sudah lama bersama aku tak ingin kau menyesal hanya karena ada salah paham setidaknya bicarakan baik-baik dengan dia. Kau mungkin hanya terbawa perasaan saja"

"Bicaramu seperti meragukanku. Apa kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tak mau kau menyesal" ucap Sehun

"Setidaknya buatlah aku tak menyesal memilihmu Sehun" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Sehun

"Kau ini kenapa suka sekali memukul kepalaku?" Sehun meringis

"Itu tandanya aku sayang padamu bodoh. Dasar tidak peka" Kyungsoo kembali memukul kepala Sehun

"Setidaknya kau memukulnya dengan perasaan, jangan keras-keras seperti itu" Sehun mengelus kepalanya

"Seperti ini?" Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Sehun

"Kau merusak rambutku" Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bentuk kepalaku nanti setelah sekarang kau menjadi namchin-ku" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa

* * *

><p><strong><span>F.I.N<span>**

**Saya comeback bawain FF HunSoo lagi. Gak tau kenapa lagi seneng aja nulis FF tentang Kyungsoo**

**HAHAHAHAHA**

**Mind to review?**

**Seikhlasnya saja.**

**Makasih banyak yang udah comment di FF sebelum-sebelumnya. Review kalian sangat author hargai**

**Untuk yang minta sequel di fanficc sebelumnya sabar aja, ini udah dalam proses kok :)**


End file.
